On the line
by xox-aundrea-xox
Summary: He left her broken, now four years later, she's back for the social wedding of Taylor and Chad, unloading a part of the past that will have him spiralling down an uncontrollable rollercoaster, litterally. T&G. Now called On the line.
1. Prelude: Spiralling back to the start

_**An**- Hey Aundrea here! Ok, I know that I have alot of stories around at the moment and that I should tottally refrain from writing anymore but lately, all I do is stare at the keyboard and new ideas brew up in my pea sized brain and I can't help but write them out, so yes, call me a dork or a maniac, I am officially mutated into a fanfiction addiction. Anyways, this story is one that I just thought up precisely after church so that's a little weird. Moving on, its a Troyella story so, review, review, and for the sake of my humanity please do not be one of those people that favourite my story but never get the guts to review, its really nerve-wracking, especially for someone who is experiencing writing a Troyella story for the first time._

_Alright, let the games begin!_

* * *

**Prelude:** **_Spiralling back to the start._**

When inquired about _the _legendary Sharpay Evans, majority of human individuals and or simple nearby passers would instantly inform you that the woman at hand was an inspiring broadway actress with the beautifying looks and fame to be added along to her list of accomplishments.

The twenty two year old of whom had graduated with succesful marks was one of which to make it far in the world, proving that young women with independence and gratitude could acheive their personal life goals, it didn't help that her career started off with the perks of having a wealthy family and a father that practically ruled all of albuerquerque.

Needless to say, Sharpay Evans had grown in the spotlight, with her incroyable fashion styles and _fabulous_ looks has managed to get everything she has ever wanted since she first popped out of her mom's umbilical cord.

With that being said, it wasn't a huge surprise that others would define her as glamorous, always rising to success, wanting nothing but perfection and ultimitaly finickal. You wouldn't dare ever catch her wearing close to casual attire or shopping in casual malls or simply in a casual restaurant such as Mcdonalds....

Which is why most were left flabbergasted at the sight of Sharpay Evans, sliding into a seat in the well known restaurant called Mcdonalds, after polishing it thoroughly with a napking first before looking around.

It was no surprise to see that she had utter disdain plastered across her gorgeous features.

Why weren't there people holding the door for her when she walked in? Why weren't there elegant looking waitresses just itching to give her her daily menue? Where were the occasional fans that would bow to her feet just to be on the receiving end of her smile?

Sharpay looked around again, frowning deeply before silently fuming as she awaited ever so patiently.

_Where the **fuck **was her best friend?_

As if on cue, Sharpay hears the sound of heels click-clacking towards her and looks up to meet the apolegetic look of her brunette-haired friend.

"I am _so _sorry." She enunciates. " Jamie here was being quite picky when it came to the orders."

"Must be from hanging out with his Aunt Sharpay." Cooes the blonde,ultimately the exact time her friend gives her son a glare, in return getting a sheepish look before sliding into a booth next to the blonde.

Sharpay moves to unfold her current breakfast and the brunette grimaces, hoping that her best friend doesn't get riled up with the fact that her current order wasn't necessarily what she ordered for.

_Wish denied._

"This isn't what I ordered." Sharpay frowns, raising an eyebrow at her best friend causing the brunette with the ebony locks to giggle.

"Well uh, they don't exactly have eggs benedict with ice tea on the side, they're more of a burger and eat with your own hands kind of restaurant."Laughs Gabriella, instantly zipping her mouth as she catches the heated glare her best friend throws her.

"C'mon Auntie Pay, eat it, it's real good!" Cheers the four year old and Sharpay softens, ruffling his dirty blonde hair as she looks into his bright, sparkling pool of blue eyes.

_She was a sucker for the kid._

Gabriella giggles loudly as she watches her best friend gulp thickly, staring at the _vegetarian_ hamburger before her like it was a death wish before throwing a side way glance at her son, afterwards popping a peice in her mouth.

She doesn't miss the way her best friend's eyes widen in satisfaction receiving a bright smile from the four year old currently watching her every move. The restaurant was quite silent, the sound of children giggling in the distance as they played while they munched on their burgers which caused Gabby to contemplate how her and Sharpay even became friends.

If you were to ask in high school, Sharpay and Gabby being friends let alone best friends were like salt and pepper, they just don't mix.

Gabriella was known as the sweet, outstanding brunette with the killer looks, perfect body which everyone around envied, made girls envy her, boys drool over her, a marvelous iq and friends to match while Sharpay was known as the gorgeous venom ice queen, loner who tried to make everyone feel inferior and their lives feel like squat in comparison to hers.

It didn't help that Sharpay was rated stalkerish when it came to Troy Bolton. The blonde godess practically fawned over him since freshman year and wouldn't stand for him to date anyone other than her, it didn't ease matters when Gabriella came into the picture.

It was only after highschool when the pair had been assigned to the same college, scheduled as room mates that Gabriella realised there was a soft spot to Sharpay Evans that no one had ever dared see.

It was then that their oh so lovely friendship had begun and continued to grow along the way.

"Mama?" Questioned Jamie, pulling his mother out of her thoughts. " Can I go play? I'm all done."

Gabriella, after realising he actually was done, rummages into her purse to get a napkin before wiping the ketchup bits that fell unto his face. Once all finished, she throws it into the garbage and smiles at her son.

"Of course, don't go too far though, stay where I can see you ok, squirt?"

"Kay, mama." Replies the four year old excitedly before kissing her cheek and running full speed ahead to the other kids.

Sharpay dabs herself with a napkin, stuffing it elegantly in the trash.

"You know, that burger wasn't all bad." Admits the former ice queen causing Gabriella to raise her eye brows, intrigued.

"Oh really? New addiction?"

"Don't push your luck, Montez." Warns Sharpay, darting her perfectly manicured finger towards her. " I said it wasn't all bad not _fabulous._"

Gabriella rolls her eyes, dismissing her answer with a wave causing Sharpay to chuckle before a smirk rises on to her lips.

"Speaking of _fabulous_, when are we supposed to arrive to good ole' lovely, albuerquerque?"

Gabriella groans in response and Sharpay chuckles once again, smirking as Gabriella glares at her.

"What? not feeling home sick, after all home _is _where the heart is."

"Why do we have to go again?" Pouts the ebony haired brunette, mocha brown eyes widening in an innocent look as she groans frustratingly.

"Because, if I recall, its Mckessie and Danforth's wedding, surely you wouldn't want to miss _that_?"

_"_I could always watch it on Vcr when they send me a copy." Squeaks out Gabriella sheepishly causing Sharpay to roll her eyes.

"Your going and that's final, you can't miss out on one of your best friend's wedding because you feel the need to _continue_ running from the past."

"I'm not running." Deadpans Gabriella, shrugging innocently as she catches Sharpay's look of disbelief. " More so avoiding."

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella sighs, feeling guilt rise through her. It was a childish game that she was circling around with but she just wasn't ready to face her past, her utterly complicated past, after all shouldn't the past be left where it was... in the past?

Then she ponders how Taylor and Chad would feel like if she missed out on their joining of holy matrimony when she plays a big role in it, what being their maid of honor and all. She realises she has to do this, whether she wants to or not.

"Besides, you know who deserves the right to know about his own son." Reprimands Sharpay causing Gabriella to raise her eyes to the blonde's awaiting ones.

"What if he doesn't accept him? What if he denies him? What if-"

"Life is about taking risks, Gab." Informs Sharpay as she drapes a delicate arm around the brunette. " Its about conquering your fears and stepping out of the comfort zone, which is what _you_ have to do. Atleast for Jamie, he needs his father."

Gabriella nods with a sigh, knowing that the blonde based on perfections was right, her son grew up without a father because of her childish games of hide and seek, her being too afraid and cowardly to open up about Jamie to the father.

She was simply scared of rejection and afraid that her little boy of wonder would get hurt in the process, like she did. It was only natural for a mother to be protective for her son's well being.

"I'm just scared." Admits Gabriella and Sharpay takes the girl into her arms, rocking her back and forth slightly.

"You don't have to, you know the guy and you know deep down he'll accept Jamie because well, he's just that kind of guy. Besides, the boy even tries and I'll slash his balls off with a pair of scissors, that way it'll be even stevens."

Gabriella giggles, envisioning the scene in her mind before cheerfully staring upwards at her best friend.

"Alright, well we've got a 4-hour drive to head on so let's hit the road!"

"Atta girl, get the little hot-shot and let's get the _hell _out of here, all this casual nonsense is getting a little.. creepy."

Gabriella laughs before getting up, slowly walking over towards her son, taking a pregnant pause in her step to admire her little bundle of joy.

He was currently sliding in those tube thingies and with the smile on his face, she realises he is all his father.

He had inherited the shaggy dirty blonde hair his father held, his profane eyes, love for basketball, charm, charisma, even the ability to be a leader and stand up for others or simply squint his eyes as he tries to read off other people's emotions, not to mention he had also inherited the infamous smirk that seemed to resemble his father's each and every day.

The only thing he inherited from her is his extraordinary iq for such an individual at that certain age. He loved to read and always got well remarks from all his teachers.

Singing and swimming was all that was mutual when it came to the kid.

A soft smile escapes her lips as the thoughts replay in her mind again before she marches over to him, bending down to his size as she covers his eyes.

"Guess who?" She cooes, and she rolls her eyes as she sees the infamous smirk on his face.

"Barney." He answers and she gasps, mock-offended causing the little boy to giggle as he turns around, swatting his mother's hands away as he faces her.

"I knew it was you, mama."

"That obvious huh?" She giggles as he nods before hoisting him on her hip. " We have to go, milk dud."

"Can't we stay a little bit longer?" He pouts and she nearly caves, having always been a sucker for puppy dog looks, atleast those of which belonged to her son and another she preffered not to mention.

"Sorry squirt but we're running off schedule as it is, besides we wouldn't want to make Aunt Sharpay angry now would we?"

As if on cue, the blonde dressed in pink covered in sparkles and glitter, looks up narrowing her eyes as she drapes a hand on her hip, the action alone is enough for the little kid's eyes to widen immensely, vigurously shaking his head in agreement before dragging his mother to the awaiting blonde.

While he adored his Aunt with every fiber in his being, he has seen her furious before and if you asked him, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Ready to go?" Muses Sharpay, smiling at the four year old that demanded he pick her up, her obliging almost instantly.

Like she has constantly said, she was a sucker for the kid.

Gabriella nods and the trio march out of the store, Sharpay as usual strutting out with huge aviators as if she were indulging in a high teck fashion show as they made their way over to the pink glittery vehicle that read 'S' on the front.

They slip in, Gabriella strapping in Jamie for safety issues before the car starts up and their back on the road.

"Mama?" Questions Jamie as he rummages around for his ipod, knowing intently after his mother constantly told him so, that he'd be bored on the trip. " Where are we going?"

"To mommy's hometown, sweetie."

"We already have a home, mommy. In LA." Quips back the child innocently, face scrunched up in confusion and the sight alone makes Gabriella giggle.

"Yeah." Agrees Gabriella, reaching out to ruffle the kids hair who protest with a ' watch the hair!' and a giggle. "But this is where mommy grew up."

"So we're gonna see Grandma?" He exclaims excitedly, pool of blue eyes lightening up, he can't wait to see her again.

"That's right." Comments Gabriella with an uneasy smile, while she adored her mother and loved her to death, she still wasn't fond of spiralling back to the start, to the past, her home, one of which was where she'd have to encounter seeing the love of her life, the father of her son and her married best friend....

**_Troy Bolton._**


	2. Chapter 1: Superwoman

_**An- **Hey dudes or dudettes! Lol, my apologies if I seem extremely hyper today, I've just drank an astounding amount of redbull today which has got me jumping off the walls like a four year old overdosed on chocolate; hope it doesn't bother you too much!. Alright, first off, I would like to declare my apologies for the incredulous delay for the chapter, I had meant to get the next chapter, this one, out the next day yet I hadn't gotten around to it due to the fact that I had other stories to post up and give my undivided attention to. Secondly, did you guys see the pictures of Zanessa for Valentine's day, they were so **cute**! Hopefully you'll get around to seeing it. Alright, I'm gonna cut my rambling short today so enjoy, enjoy, enjoy!_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_So we're gonna see Grandma?" He exclaims excitedly, pool of blue eyes lightening up, he can't wait to see her again._

_"That's right." Comments Gabriella with an uneasy smile, while she adored her mother and loved her to death, she still wasn't fond of spiralling back to the start, to the past, her home, one of which was where she'd have to encounter seeing the love of her life, the father of her son and her married best friend...._

**_Troy Bolton._**

**_Chapter 2: Superwoman._**

Gabriella's demulcent fingers worked thoroughly through her shirt button's, working its way downbound to complete the last of her buttons, in return closing her shirt to perfection. She feathered her hands through her glossy straight hair of perfection, having had the alternative time to straighten the mass of bed curls that hung on top of her head, before letting her mocha brown eyes cast towards the mirror where her exhausted figure reflected back at her.

She grimaced disdainfully, wincing as she caught sight of her demeanour. Her eyes held dark circles under them, informing others that she hadn't consumed the amount of daily hours of sleep needed followed by the thorough working of exhaustion.

The lack of sleep had all been caused by the same idle man that had been haunting her every dreams. He, with the stunning blue eyes, simmering smile and pecs that made any girl fall to his feet, mouth-watering at the same accurate time.

She didn't even have to utter his name for those of you reading to catch on.

It was just the thought of being in the same continent as him, in the exact similar city as him that directed a big ball of nerves swarming around her petite sized stomach. She couldn't help the largening discredit flowing through her.

Gabriella Montez had always been a worrier, since the day she had been claimed six years old, the same precise day her father had decided to seperate from her and her mother, flying into the big sky, she had been declared a full-out worrier.

Her mother often joked that the word had been formed precisely for her.

Needless to say, having to tend for your mother at such a young age developped into a habit which hadn't self-destructed in the many years afterwards, it seemed to be a factor that would always be carried within her till she grew old and grew.

With that being said, the habit came with disadvantages, which permitted of her brain to go on overload, forming rational thoughts of how the situation that would soon enough occur played out.

She was simply a mother that desired nothing best for her son to be priveledged with the childhood she had had during her childish stages of life, she doubted she could deal with the emotional stress that Troy Bolton would indure yet she was forced to, anyway.

She only hoped that her son didn't let his heart drop into his hands only to be ruined with pure destruction by the man himself,like she had. She could only hope the situation didn't get that far.

Her eyes wandered around the room, straying from the reflective mirror to the glistening chromatic walls and had to curl her nose up in disdain once again. They had arrived in Albuerquerque just a few hours prior, having loaded vastly into the Evan's mansion instantly.

She had protested at first, having informed Sharpay that the glittery pink obsessor had already done enough than she could ever bargain for and that she would simply crash at her mother's place when the stubborn blonde heiress announced that she would be bored, evidently needing entertainment and that the space proved to be more than enough for Jamie.

She had been too exasperated to argue, having arrived at the small sized town at such a tardive hour which permitted her to reluctantly agree.

She now innerly cringed her push over characteristic for she now had to deal with the plain view of the shuddering pink walls on her short visitory time there. The thought practically made her gag.

She breathed a reluctant sigh before opening the door, walking the short-distance from her oversized room to the kitchen, smile appearing on her face as she caught sight of the blonde herself, drinking what seemed like a lowfat energy bar.

She honestly had no idea how Sharpay managed the lifestyle she currently endured.

"Morning."

"You too." Was her instant reply, tardy smirk forming on her face as she eyed the ebony locked brunette. " Although I'd border on outstanding."

Gabriella crumpled her face together, regarding her friend with an expression evidently filled with confusion, head tilted sideways which seemed to ample the smirk Sharpay carried.

"Walls are ultimately thin, darling." She voiced, cockily raising an eyebrow. " And judging by the moans that escaped your mouth, I'd say you were either jumping a lad or were occuring in an earth-shattering dream. I'm edging on the latter."

Gabriella's creased eyebrows slowly unknitted from each other, realisation dawning on her as the lightbulb practically flashed off in her head. Her eyes widened immensely, cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson as she regarded her friend with utter embarrasement.

_Busted._ Was there a punishment for wild, sex dreams? She concluded she should argue for one, atleast for those that involved Troy Bolton.

The blonde cackled with laughter, chest heaving from each intake of breath she managed to grasp, mind circling with the expression her best friend had previously owned. It had been too golden for words.

"Not funny, Shar." Murmured Gabriella, cheeks coloured rosy pink as she avoided the eyes of the cackling blonde, ultimately working on breakfast for her four year old hyperactive son.

" I beg to differ, Gab. Your face, humourously priceless."

Gabriella proceeded to ignore the blonde, rolling her eyes in an unfazed manner before proceeding to complete the rembrandts of the brunch she had previously started. As if on cue, as soon as breakfast had been declared finished, the four year old ran in, cape covering his back as he sent her a toothless grin, slipping into a chair beside his Aunt Pay.

Gabriella shared a peculiar look with Sharpay before marching towards him, handing him his breakfast which he instantly dug into before speaking.

"What's this?" She questioned, regarding the cape that was slashed across his back, eyebrow raised as she eyed him with utter amusement.

"J-man the Superman, at your service." He enunciated, smiling brightly at her. "Here to complete his daily activities."

Gabriella giggled, feathering her fingers through her first and only born son. "Daily activities huh?"

"Mhmm, starting now, need any help mama?"

"Cleaning your room would be nice." She informed him, hands on her hip. " How's that going by the way?"

Jamie looked at him with wide eyes, beaming at her with a cheeky smile. "_Great,_Mama. Almost done."

Gabriella shot him a stern glare, knowing he would cower from her deathly glare, her and Shar bursting out into a rumble of laughter as he exploded.

"_Okay!_ Not done. J-man the Superman is now retiring, thanks alot Mama." He joked, smile largening as he caught sight of her giggles.

Gabriella marvelled at her son's antics, slight tug holing its way through her heart. Acts like these were those of which reminded her rather instantly of Troy, it was another one of the inheritants he had gotten from his father.

She was once again enriched with the aching of the man himself causing her to flutter her eyes shut, painfully trying to fill the void that stirred up inside of her, before re-opening them again.

Her brown eyes met the inquisitive eyes of Sharpay, the questioning yet demanding glance itching to know the meaning behind her actions yet she waved it off, dismissing it with a hand, virtually responding that she'd tell her later.

Due to Sharpay's attention span drifting back to her son who was chattering away animatedly, she guessed she got the message loud and clear.

" Mama?" He abruptly said, halting his previous rambling. "What are we doing today?"

"Well..." She trailed off, dramatically. " I was thinking we go visit gram-gram today, she's just dying to see you again."

"Awesome!" Cheered Jamie, excitement bouncing in his eyes. "She makes the _best_ chocolate brownies ever, they're smooth on out yet -"

"Crunchy in the inside." Sharpay and Gabriella recited in unison, having already heard his speech of occuring declaration for his adoration towards his grandmother's cookies.

The sandy-haired boy regarded the two of them with an eye-roll, huffing in a joking manner. "If you wanted to copy my words, all you had to was ask."

His response was a firm smack in the back of his head from his aunt and a dish-towel being thrown at him. He shook his head, exhaling dramatically before speaking.

"Women, can't live with em yet you can't live without em' "

"Eat your breakfast, you _joker_." Scolded Gabriella with an entertained expression on her face as she sat on a stool, digging into her own breakfast.

--

Maria Montez, sniffed the air, relishing in the wondrous aroma that filled the air. She opened the oven, eyeing the chocolate fudge brownies that had been baking previously before placing them on a dish and carrying them to the living room table, crystal glasses filled with milk set beside it.

To say that Maria Montez was indeed fully estatic and wonderfully joyous that accurate day was an understatement that could be proven instantly. Maria was constantly a busy woman, for a woman that owned a catering buisness for weddings, bar mitzvahs, etc,.

When she wasn't overworking at the store, she was engrossed into the land of the sleeping. Needless to say, Maria Montez rarely had time to herself, which prevented her from doing the daily neccesities a woman of her age should be permitted to do.

With that being said, it had been a miracle at all to get any day off to herself, having it being a stressful weekend filled with many events occuring around the petite town. It had been a larger miracle to receive the phone call that she had received earlier that week.

When she had awoken thursday night by a random phone call at 3:30 am, she was just about to ready to screech at the person on the other end of the receiving phone, wanting nothing to demand why she had to awaken at such an abrupt hour when the melodic voice of her daughter had been ringing in her ears.

The joyful squeal she had let out was one that could be heard for all of albuerquerque as she talked animatedly to her daughter.

She missed her daughter with every waking minute that passed by, it had been hard at first to come to terms with the fact that her daughter decided to leave Albuerquerque deciding not to go to the U of A university like they had discussed, demanding that she move far away from the citizens of Albuerquerque.

Yet the elderly woman agreed alongside to it, desiring nothing to be supportive of her daughter's wishes, and also being spoken to about the bun in the oven her daughter had been nestling inside of her.

The thought of her grandson excited her, he was such a well-mannered child, brought up to be respectful to all human individuals yet still able to reach a steady amount of laughs and 'aww's ' from people of all gender.

She held pride for her grandson, unfazed by the knowledge that she had only met him three times for his yearly visits.

She only hoped that this time, she could convince his mother to finally let the father know about his son.

She was best friends with the boy's mother, their family having been family friends for years and she dreaded having to lie to them about the whearabout's of her daughter, more so not being able to tell them about their grandson.

She shook her head, willingly telling herself to dissolve out of her stupor when the pounding sound of the door ringing decided to speak for her.

She reached the door, swinging it open with utter contentment, huge smile lighting her face as she instantly caught sight of her mirthful grandson that instantly leapt into his arms.

"Grandma!" He yelped felicitously, wrapping his arms around her neck tightly as his blue eyes shone at her, kissing her cheek softly. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, you _knucklecase._ Who else 'round here is able to give your ole' grandma a hard time except my favourite four year old boy."

"Your favourite four year old, period." He retorted smugly, egotistically curling his lips into the familiar Bolton smirk causing Maria to chuckle with amusement before hoisting him on her hip.

"Anyone tell you you need to wash that mouth of yours with soap young man? that mouth could get you in trouble."

"Mama does everyday, Grandma. I just pretend to listen." He whispered the last part out, winking at her emitting another round of laughter to escape the lips of his grandmother.

"I've missed you, sonny." She sighs, momentarily tickling the sides of the four year old boy who giggled utterly content. " Now where's your mami?"

As if on cue, Gabriella steps out into her fair line of view, shooting her son daggers of disapproval as she walked towards the duo.

"Young man, what have I told you about running out like that, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Shrieks Gabriella, overwhelmed causing the boy to look up at her guiltily.

"I'm sorry mama, I just _really_ wanted to see Grandma... and you were taking too long."

Gabriella sighs, raising a hand to put over her accelerating heart. "Next time just wait up, okay?"

"Deal." He lifts up his pinkie, looking at her with a smile. "Sealed with a pinkie?"

She giggles before crossing their pinkies together, ruffling his head affectionately before wrapping her arms around her mother, brown chocolate eyes momently sparkling.

"Hola, mami."

"Hola, mija." Breaths Maria with a smile as they walk towards the kitchen. " He has certainly grown hasn't he?"

Jamie, upon hearing that his grandmother was reffering to him, glows. "Us guys, have to be big and strong so we can protect people like mama, right mama?"

"Got it in one, Jim-Jam." She tells him, pinching his cheeks causing him to giggle.

"I can see where his intellectual habits come from." She laughs, Gabriella joining afterwards. Jamie eyes his grandmother weirdly before joining in on the commotion, not really knowing what the commotion was about in the first place.

"Jim-Jammy, why don't you go enjoy yourself with the pair of brownies I made for you." Maria suggest, hoping to corner her daughter with Troy-talk causing the boy to look up at her apprehensively.

"Chocolate fudge brownies?"

"Just the way you like 'em. " She shot back, laughing as the boy's eyes widen goldenly before he rushes into the direction of the kitchen, scoping out what he thought were God's gift to all children, that and Superman.

"Mami!" She scolds. "If I end up taking care of a four year old boy indulging in a sugar rush, I will personally come back here and hunt you down."

"And I will willingly hand you permission to do so." Retorts Maria with ease before regarding her daughter with a knowing expression placed on her face.

Gabriella sighs, feathering her fingers in her simmering mane of black locks before speaking. " You want to talk about Troy, don't you?"

"Gabriella...."

"Mom, I swear, I'm officially telling him this time."

Maria scoffs disbelievingly, snorting for extra effect. "_Si_, that's what you said last time and I ended up buying two airplane tickets for albuerquerque just to get you guys down here only to get a surprise phone call from you, notifying me you all of a sudden couldn't come."

"Jamie had a last-minute basketball game, Mami." She lied, crossing her fingers behind her back. " You know how upset he would have been if I hadn't showed, the game is like Willy Wonka puking chocolate around our house ' _cool_' "

She retorted animatedly, reffering to his previous quote of the game itself.

"Likely story, too bad I don't buy it." At her baffled expression, she smirked. " Kid sold you out, I called the next day, he picked up, I asked him about the basketball game and he replied obviously clueless."

"Momentary lapse of amnesia?" She suggested hopefully, eyes raised high in the air causing her mother to giggle at her adorable expression.

"Nice try, Mija." She breathed out before slashing an arm around her daughter's shoulder. "Promise me, mija, promise me you'll actually tell him this time."

" I promise, Mami. Honest to God, infact I've even chosen Taylor and Chad's wedding to do so, perfect outing on my part don't you think?"

"Perfect but not perfectible enough." Said Maria with a cheeky smile. " Which is why I decided to make the arrangement easier by proposing another outing."

"Which is?..." Trailed off Gabriella, placing a hand on her stomach. She suddenly felt queasy, and the deafning silence that followed suite didn't help ease matters.

"I have a meeting with the Bolton's tonight, we're meeting up for dinner. Troy's flying home tonight and we thought it was perfect, its only logical I declare you come."

"Mother!" Screeched Gabriella outraged and infuriated, nervously tangling her hand into her hair.

"What?" Maria said meekly, at the look laced with fury her daughter gave her, she sighed. "Mija, I honestly can't keep this in any longer, if you don't tell that boy than I will... besides, you'll have me by your side when you announce it."

"Your killing me, Mami." She sighed dramatically, slumping into her chair. The queasy sentiment had rushed back and Gabriella suddenly felt immensely dizzy, she hadn't been prepared for this, hadn't been notified for the current big bowl of drama that had landed into her lap, she only wondered if she could get out of it alive.

"Just be happy, Mija. All I want is for you to be happy." She chides, and the elderly woman is determined to make it happen, her daughter deserves it.

--

Troy Bolton raised his aviators on his eyes, shielding his eye-sight from the bright lights that were blinding the mass of people walking in and out of the airport. He breathed a long sigh of aggravation as he tapped his feet, evidently waiting for his ride to come pick him up.

He had arrived just short of few minutes ago, rubbing his hands in pure exasperation as they told him to descend the airport, baseball cap slashed on his head as he marched out of the airplane.

One of the disadvantages of being known to multicultural people around the world and all individual humans around the world were that papparazi's followed him hand and foot, wherever he went.

He could simply be showering, unmistakenly letting the window open, wind enveloping him as it surrounded him and a picture of his head sticking out of the showeroom would occur on the front page the next day, satisfying all people of the female gender.

It was a current hassle that he ultimately dreaded at times. It wasn't that he adored his fans, he adored them with every fibre of his being. The mass of love and support he receives from them on a daily basis is one that he is overwhelmed by.

It warms his heart that people care so much about what he does, that he pleasures people the way he has rightfully been able to do since the day he could place a basketball in a hoop, that he has gained the popularity of people around the world that he can't imagine himself doing anything else.

It was just another part of him, a hidden part of him that ached for the days before his fame and fortune, when he used to simply run around, cape slashed on his back as he pretended to be some ansenerine super hero, Gabriella his victim that he had to save as he concluded to save her from the unvisible dangers of the world.

It was a part of him that tended to awaken, arise from the dead at night, intruding on his dreams which ultimately turned into a re-occuring dream about the ebony-locked girl in question.

He cursed himself for letting his mind wander aimlessely. Anguished pain ripping through him as his mind circle around the naive, innocent, heart-felt girl he had known since birth. People labelled them as twins, tottaly in motion, always in synch yet polar opposites.

He was the comical playmaker, the guy whom everyone adored and worshiped and would bow to his feet if he simply declared so, while she, well she was the teen everyone was envious of, yet together they were unstoppable, they were inseperable..

Until that night.

That night where everything had spiralled out of control, that night when hearts had been crushed, feelings had been hidden, tears had been shut but more importantly their connectivity, their sole bind towards each other, their connection had dissolved, withering away into nothing.

That night had been the last time he had every laid eyes on her again.

He tried everything in his willpower to get her back, from phone calls, daily questioning to her mother, even potential university's she had mapped out, him vaguely remembering her declaring those top ten schools as her alternate choices.

He even tried googling her yet it worked to no avail, it seemed as though Gabriella Montez, wherever she was, if she was still living, was incognito, in hiding and she desired to stay that way.

After months he had given up hope and just stopped trying, at the same time, feeling his inside burning each day with the horrific knowledge that she had taken a part of him with her aswell.

_If only he knew how true the words were._

He shook his head aggresively, wistfully wanting to halt the thoughts that kept occuring in his head before he decided to form anger and direct them into one person. His eyes eyed his watch, the item tick-tocking away like it were some idle rap song before his eyes trailed to the entrance, foot tapping in annoyance.

This is why people shouldn't rely on Chad Danforth for anything. Either way, he'll either show up late or end up forgetting.

As if on cue, his thickheaded bestfriend waltz through the door, beads of sweat colliding with his cheeks as he gasps for air, eyes searching frantically around until he meets his furious eyes, smiling hesitantly before dashing towards him.

"Troy, dude, sup man?"

His rushed response had been met by a heated glare of pure agony before Troy grumbles, hoisting one bag over his shoulder as he stalks out of the airport.

"Oh yeah.. Let_ me_ carry all of your worthless shit." He hears Chad murmur and he smirks victoriously, halting momentarily to face the man he called 'brother' .

" You wouldn't have to fucking carry my shit if you had been here earlier, you jackass." He seethed emitting a huff from his best friend, bouncy curls on the top of his head bouncing wildly.

"C'mon man, Tay organized some stupid conference crap for the wedding and she ordered I be there, what was I supposed to do say no?"

Troy simply looked at him, eyebrow raised up, taunting the dopey curly-haired man.

"What the fuck happened to that 'male dominance' crap you gave me the other day?"

"Have you seen Taylor during her wild black-out phase, dude, I'm not willing to skip my marriage because I'm on a hospital bed carrying a death wish as I fight for my well-earned life."

"Yeah, yeah, whipped." Snorted Troy, egotistical smirk balancing perfectly on his face as he regarded his bestfriend.

"With cause." Retorted Chad proudly as they walked out towards his car. " Speaking of whipped, how's the darling wife?"

"Fine." Responds Troy with a dreamy smile, eyes lightly brightening. "She couldn't come with though, she has another one of them modeling shows in a few days and she _has _to look good."

At Chad's peculiar expression, he drew his hands up in defense. " Her words, not mine."

"Of course, because 'darling, pink malibu barbie' is the _queen _of the fucking world." Remarks Chad bitterly causing Troy to roll his eyes at his response, having already heard it before and frankly tired of the melodrama that has been caused by it.

"Dude, why can't you just _like_ her?"

"The day I like her, is the day I commit suicide, and judging by the fact you've brought her to my damn wedding, I might just have to."

"Dude, she's my wife." Declared Troy with exasperation, rubbing his temples frustratingly. "And I love her, why can't you fucking except that."

"The day that you fucking except that girl doesn't have one bit of kindness in that heartless plastic thing she calls a body."

"I'm not getting into this right now." He announces angrily. " When you decide to stop being a bonehead, we'll talk."

Chad exhales guiltily, regarding his friend with slight remorse. " Look dude, I'm sorry alright, I just- me and her, we're not exactly on the best of terms right now, we never have been."

"I know, man. That's what's so infuriating, Taylor likes her, so why can't you?"

"She's not the one, Bolton. Not the one for you, I mean." He mutters darkly. He knows exactly who is perfect for his bestfriend and he hopes, by them being forced to work together, jointing worlds that his best friend and the woman he calls a sister, would end up together in this messy charade he was pulling.

"Let's just get me settled at your house and get the hell out of here, Ma has a surprise guest coming over and she wants to introduce me to them."

"Ah parental momentary lapse of judgement, good luck with that bro."

"Thanks, man." He sighed. " Something tells me it's gonna be a _long _day."

He hadn't known how truthful those words were till he had stepped through the door of his parent's house later that day and his eyes landed on _her._

* * *

_Whew! Long chapter! I didn't know it would take this long to write! Alright, Gabriella and Troy are now both in the same city, what is gonna go down when they meet again, how is Troy gonna react when he finds out about his precious son. How will everyone take it when they find out about Jamie? _

_Find out next chapter._

_Question:_

_Who is hotter, Chace Crawford or Zac Efron?_

_Peace. Love. **Troyella**_


	3. Chapter 2: Broken strings

**An**- Hey dudes, I'm currently in a angered mood right now so forgive me if I seem a little harsh or a little vile and disdainful at this moment. My parents are just towering me over and riding on my back with the so called 'future' and their predictions on what I should do with it, therefore the legendary lectures. You'd think they'd understand due to the fact that I still have give or take a few years before I need to figure out what to do with my life. Anyways, I'll just vent with you guys and let this story begin.

**Previously: **

_"Let's just get me settled at your house and get the hell out of here, Ma has a surprise guest coming over and she wants to introduce me to them."_

_"Ah parental momentary lapse of judgment, good luck with that bro."_

_"Thanks, man." He sighed. " Something tells me it's gonna be a long day."_

_He hadn't known how truthful those words were till he had stepped through the door of his parent's house later that day and his eyes landed on **her.**_

**Chapter 2: **Broken strings.

'_**But you broke me,now I can't feel anything'**_

The excruciating light blared against Gabriella's creamy olive skin, her pupils squinting with exhaustion as her legs urged themselves forward in order to keep herself in line with the footsteps that belonged to the older Evans twin.

Eer silence clouded the room, the vague sound of people shuffling about in a distinct attempt to scope out their necessity amongst the huge crowd. It still amazed Gabriella that there were people that dared to even wake up at this tremendous time of the day, more so that there were actually stores open within this hour.

Then again, concluded Gabriella, blinking beneath her lashes to peek at the long-legged blonde at her side; With Sharpay Evans present, anything was damn near possible.

Speaking of the preoccupied blonde in her good nature, the blonde whisked around to face her, blinking of complete exhaustion.

"Your fucking lucky I love you, Montez." She declared, heels briskly meeting the floor again, cheeks reddening in frustration as the item that she held in her hands proved to be yet again unacceptable to the brunette opposite her.

"You're the one that suggested this in the first place, your higness." She spat out venally. " Which brings me to my question- why are we here, at seven in the morning no less."

"Presentation is key, Montez." She barked out, hands gripping on to an incredulous shade of fabric, eyes skimming out the shopping necessities.

"Presentation couldn't wait till noon to rear its ugly little head in." She whined, crossing her arms in a defensive composure, a stubborn huff slamming out of her mouth.

"Shut the _fuck _up and get in that changing room, girlie. You'll thank me when you end up seeing Bolton and not looking like Mary Poppins the damn second."

Gabriella mumbled, torn up with the exaggerated events of the day and the lack of exhaustion she had seeked out the night before.

It had been a terrible one-sided inner battle with her inner self as she sought out some peace in order to resort to _some_ type of sleep. The stress was taking an immense toll on her.

She was simply not at ease and not in the slightest ready to come head to head with the sandy-haired man that fought his way into her dreams within every day that passed by. That and she feared his reaction towards Jamie, Jamie was the only source of family besides her mother that she had left, that and he was the only peace of Troy that would forever stay at her side; she feared that by the knowledge of his existence in Troy Bolton's world, him and his perfect model wife would somehow find a way to gain custody of him and prevent the child the right to see her ever again.

She knew the thought was erroneous, stupid and comically outrageous yet she couldn't help her mind from conjuring up its daring thoughts.

Her eyes landed on the clock tick-tocking away like a lullaby, the sound pumping in her ears and a shuddering breath escaped her lips as she sought to keep her reserve in check.

12 hours. 12 _fucking _hours until eye contact would be made between her and the love of her life. The thought brewed up nausea to arise from her stomach.

----

_'I can't even convince myself, w__hen I'm speaking ,i__t's the voice of someone else'_

His demulcent fingers combed its way in his fingers, ruffling his sandy brown locks half-heartedly as he bounded down the slight set of stairs preventing him from his sacred goal to the kitchen in search of some food to provide nutrients to his grumbling stomach.

His blue pupils scoped himself out in the reflective mirror on the refrigerator, eyes set on his disheveled appearance and the dark circles around his creamy pale skin. He grimaced, hands imprinted on the circles itself before whipping the fridge open and charging at any piece of food he could find.

For the first time in a while, last night had been awfully unsettling when it came to slumbering peacefully. Normally, his figure would instantly hit the pillow and he'd be knocked out like a light, slightly snoring as he drifted away from the continuous chase some of which would label his life and simply bask into the land of nothing to everything.

Last night had not been the case for him.

While everyone else had drifted away to the land of slumbering instantly when the lights went out, his mind drifted, him occasionally tossing and turning whenever he attempted to sleep. Fifteen minutes of pure frustration and inner crust of emotions resided in him before he crouched to the other side of the bed, thrusting the pillow over his mouth to muffle his annoyance, that and the sounds of moans coming from the room alongside him.

It was an understatement to say that his best friends were doing _very_ well when it came to the sex department, the thought was enough to make disgust crawl into his system.

In result, he had reduced to willingly attempting ways to get him to sleep, from counting non-existent sheep, to pondering things that bored him to no end, to envisioning basketball plays until finally his mind wandered to the black-haired beauty that had isolated everyone away just years prior.

Questions had filed into his mind, fleeting thoughts on where she was, how she was, _if _she was even alive, if she was married, possibly bearing children, her facial figures etc.

The list had ran on for an epic amount of time, thoughts continuously jumbling along at the thought of the radiant raven-haired beauty. It was only then did he find solace in sleeping, mind yet again, spurred with the visions of his childhood best friend.

He shook himself out of his fixed composure when the door slammed, his pupils directly seeking out the recipient of the earth-shattering split of noise that vibrated through his ears, he rushed to the scene once his eyes landed on the mocha colored woman that came in carrying enormous bags of groceries in her arms. Taylor smiled at him gratefully in response, relishing in the extra arms that seemed to be efficient in this moment of time.

There had been a time where the two so much as never uttered a word to each other, excusing the other with a glance before marching away to their different social groups, that is till Gabriella finally transferred into East high having been home schooled due to her mother's fright.

The two had decided to remain friendly to the other due to the fact that Troy was Gabriella's best friend and Taylor was her best _girl _friend. That and well, Chad initiated on asking the mocha-eyed brunette out which only strengthened their relationship.

"Who knew lunk-head basketball man could come in handy?" Humored Taylor lightly, raising a daring eyebrow as he smirked egotistically.

"My arms come in handy for practically everything… this and a few things I wouldn't like to mention."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Troy. Save it for the wife." Curiosity evoked the brunette. " Speaking of wife's-"

Troy groaned, emitting a squeal of laughter to pour out of the twenty two year old's mouth before she decided to cut back all joking matters and remain serious.

"Does she _know _Gabriella's coming… to the wedding, I mean?" She implored, raising a slender eyebrow to the man in front of her.

"Gabriella's coming?" He feigned shock, lightly slapping the brunette in the arm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Lay your hands on me again and I will personally slit my finger down your throat." She warned, voice dangerously low which ampled Troy's quirk of the lips.

" Right, strictly reserved for Chad, no?" Mused Troy lazily, receiving a hazardous glare from the woman opposite him before his head collided with the brisk feel of Taylor's palm.

"Nice brutal change of the subject, Troy." She inquired, concern making way to her face as she regarded her fiancée's childhood best friend.

She knew this was the way Troy Bolton reacted when it came to sentiments and emotions for another person, especially one of which held the name Gabriella Montez. Her departure however scarred and emotionally hurtful it was for both him and the gang, hit him the most for reasons unknown to them. Not even Chad knew and that was a far stretch for the two childhood besties.

All they could sum up whenever questioned about the missing Wildcat that forever remained in their hearts and was never forgotten was that she was a sore subject Troy wasn't fond of talking about. It was obvious whatever went down between the two of them was heated or had something to do with either desire or emotional sentiments which caused either one or both of them to end up nonchalantly injured in the process.

The sole reason alone was why Troy never expressed emotion when it came to things that summed up Gabriella, he either feigned interest on something else slightly less appealing or more so shrugged it off with a quirky come back or his signature lopsided smirk; one Taylor had come to know was as fake as her mother's lemon pies.

"It's just us, Troy. No need for the fearful cowering of sarcasm."

"She doesn't know, okay?" He enunciated out, hands laced in his hair in pure frustration. " And she's not _going _to."

"Troy." She murmured disapprovingly, shaking her head in protest.

"Agreeing or not I don't give a shit. Serena and I are at a great point in our lives right now and I don't want the claws to unleash once she realizes the truth about Gabriella." He tossed her a stern glare. " Considering _some_ of us, more so your thickheaded fiancée claims I was smitten with her."

"You _know _he means well.. Putting your interest and emotions at heart. " She smirks mirthfully. " And while I love Serena, I do, you can't admit you weren't in love with her."

"I wasn't." He lied feebly, shrugging with a wave of dismissal. " We were best friends, always have been."

"Don't they always turn into a little something more?" Was her quick rebuttal, before she parted the kitchen, passing Troy with a pat on the shoulder while leaving Troy alone to gather his thoughts.

----

_Oh it tears me up, i tried to hold but it hurts too much,i tried to forgive but it's not enough, to make it all okay_

"Mama." Groaned Jamie, face etched with concern and annoyance as his eyes fixed on his mother. " Stop moving your making me dizzy."

She mumbled an apology, regarding her child with a face laced with strangled emotions before her hands forced itself forward to arrange the outcomes. " Here, let me fix your tie."

"It's been fixed for the past five minutes, mama. " He quirked back amusedly. "What's the hold up, we're not seeing the president or anything."

"Might as well be." Murmured Sharpay, stalking over to the nervous brunette towering her son before ruffling the kid's hair affectionately and wrapping her arms comfortingly around the thin Spanish chic.

"Snap out of it, Montez." She consoled. " You'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say." She spat back. " You're not meeting the face of the devil in a few hours."

"I may as well be the devil hun, I haven't exactly been _nice _to people back in the day."

They ignored the whimper of the four year old child who felt isolated due to the fact that he wasn't included in their interesting spectacle of debate.

"I don't know if I can do this, I don't know If I can face _them.. Him_." She cried out, fear splattered against her radiant features. " They'll _hate _me!"

"They'll only hate you if you keep playing this _charade _you've got going any longer." At the woman bursting out into tears, Sharpay snapped. " Suck it up and be a woman, damnit!"

"Why's Mama, crying?" Spoke the four year old softly, he despised seeing his mother ever distressed or in any type of agony more so, crying. It tugged at his heart and the thought of any person making his mother feel this way didn't sit well with him.

"Joyful tears, kiddo." Mumbled Sharpay, fleetingly tossing the brunette an '_ I told you so_' glance.

"Of what? There's nothing here other than Mary Poppins and _Barbie _Doll." He retorted cheekily, referring to both Gabriella and Sharpay which caused Sharpay to strut her eyebrow upwards.

"Watch it kid, I know where you sleep." The words were enough to cower the young child into fear and remain silent.

"Everything will work itself out, right?" Voiced Gabriella, eyes innocently widened as she regarded her best friend with a look laced with nausea and despair all stumbled into one.

"You know it, now get the _hell _out of here, Pedi in three and my toe nails have some serious damage needed."

Gabriella giggled, maintaining time to fix her composure and her appearance, redoing her makeup before attaching her hand to the hand of her four year old son before both of the duo strutted out of the home and into the car where they would be meeting Gabriella's mother.

Sharpay shut the door, grabbing a bar of ice-cream and a spoon as she awaited the personal assistant that would cater to her pedicure needs. A sigh brewed out of her lips before her thoughts conjured up into thin air….

She honestly had _no _idea how she even communicated with these people.

---

_Oh the truth hurts ,and lies worse_

When asked about Lucille Bolton, individuals would often tend to tell you that she was a well known woman that seemed to cater to the requests that people gave her, flashing a heart-warming smile and full out worrying when it came to things that truly mattered to her.

She was a woman beautifully brought up, always maintaining to have a positive attitude and view things in a positivistic way. The woman was all about love, specifically when it came to her husband and her son and was all about generosity and kindness.

With that being said, if inquired about whom she would choose for her grown up son to marry she would instantly inform you that she would refer to the brunette haired woman that used to nap in the toilet when occurring in a sleepover between the child and her son, the same one that used to be Troy's sure fire way to happiness and intelligence that sky-rocketed within each period of developpement.

_Gabriella Montez._

The girl had been a spectacular child, always striving to success, dazzling people with her innocent yet outstanding personality and her rising brains. Her looks were only a bonus that astounded the red-head. She was constantly marveled by the beauty Gabriella Montez held, both in and out she seemed to glow radiantly, always providing a grin to those who were in desperate needs of one.

Needless to say, Gabriella Montez had been well liked when it came to Lucille and she was incredibly saddened when the girl had decided to move away to an unknown destination, informing her mother not to tell anyone about her current whereabouts'.

The woman was like a daughter to her, practically was a daughter to both her and Jack. That and the fact that she was incredibly baffled by the fact that her assumption towards her son and the girl herself getting hitched hadn't played out like she thought.

She knew her son was still in love with the girl, it had been obvious when he had remained locked in his room, performing his constant performances of the infamous '_Stomp, Stomp, Slam.'_

The performance consisted of him stomping childishly up the stairs, stomping to his room before slamming the door in heated anger. It had been a constant resource of knowledge when they had been younger when the occasional fights between him and Gabriella would occur, him whining that she was once again, withering away from him while she concluded the same thing.

They had thought it had blown away when he had grown older and were thoroughly surprised to see to it again the day after they had all found out Gabriella was as of now, never returning back to Albuquerque.

Nevertheless, she had been pleasantly surprised when the phone rang, only to receive Gabriella on the other line. Her first instinct was to shower the girl with questions, curiosity crawling its way into her body as she desperately sought out to get answers from the dark questions that haunted her on a daily basis yet she quickly opted differently…

Informing the young woman that she had missed her and that the small sized town proved to be different without her around and that she was well missed around the place before handing the phone over to a surprised Jack. She had watched with lighting eyes as Jack spoke to the girl softly, him having been her father figure in life, and had showered the girl with a positive attitude telling him he's missed his number one Bolton fan.

She had heard Gabriella chuckle vaguely on the receiving end adding in a few jokes before things eerily became quiet, seriousness laced on to Gabriella's tone as she announced the bombshell as to why she had disappeared into the never lands those haunting four years ago.

They had been baffled incredulously, adjusting to the fact that they had a grand-son that they had never knew they had had before. They opted they should've gotten angry ,moments later considering the fact that they had been deprived the right to know their own grand-child but had opted differently due to the fact that they had once been in the same position once upon a time, and knew instinctively what kind of position Gabriella was in.

Lucille presently let her eyes cast towards the clock and her eyes lit up as she noticed the time was becoming awfully near to the time where she would finally let her gaze latch on to the woman that had matured over the years and the grandson they never knew existed.

Gabriella and Maria had both informed them they were coming with Jamie present and that had evoked them with genuine excitement, itching to meet the four year old that seemingly held a marvelous amount of energy like his father did at his age.

Jack rumbled with laughter as he watched his wife scrub away at everything, making sure everything was appropriate and in order for the _guests _that would be coming over.

"Relax, Luc. Stop worrying." He exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her slender frame, preventing her from exhorting herself to overworking herself. It was a habit that seemed to wrench itself full force from time to time.

"I'm not." She lied, forcing herself to not utter a peep as she relaxed her tense muscles in her the comfort of her husbands arms.

"Oh _please_, I could practically see the worry lines forming." He retorted.

"Are you calling me _old?_" She quirked back with a scoff, watching as he smirked, Bolton-wise before kissing her temple.

"Now you know you're beautiful, Lucille. You should know- we've built a beautiful looking son due to those killer looks of yours."

"I know." She admitted with a one-sided curl of the lips of her own. " It's just _so _nice to hear."

He chuckles and she joins him, momentarily relaxed as she leans upwards, uniting the lips of both hers and her husbands together.

Not a minute later was their moment ruined by the ear-splitting protest of a certain 22 year old man of theirs.

"Aw, Gross! Could you _please _spare the disgustingly aging act of affections somewhere where my presence is not included." He moaned, regarding his parents with a disdainful appearance.

That was most definitely a sight most people did not want to see. Especially _not _him.

" 19 years of said affection and you'd think he'd get used to it."Murmured Jack against the lips of his wife as they whipped around to face their son, chuckling as they did so.

"Forgive me, if the sight makes me puke once in a while." He joked back, instinctively moving to wrap his arms around his mother.

"I fear for your wife, Troy, really, I do." She quirked back, watching as he rolled his eyes before spitting out a reply.

" Sup, Mom, Pops?"

"Not much, considering we're you know.. _old _as you call it." Jack spoke, handing his son a dangerous glare which Troy shrugged meekly at.

"Now who the hell is the bastard that told you that?" He exaggerated, clasping his father on his back as they occupied a father- son man embrace.

"You tell me." Quipped back Jack before subtly changing the subject. " How's my favorite Laker captain?"

"Landing their team into victory." Cheered Troy. Lucille rolled her eyes unfazed as her husband and her son both went into a stupor that was fixed solely on basketball and nothing else, it still amazed her that basketball still had this great affect on them. Frankly at times, she wondered aloud if there were no girls whatsoever in the world, whether they would resort to marrying the rounded sport in the end.

She was shaken out of her stupor once the doorbell briskly rang, golden shrieks of protest being heard before the door juggled open. The sight of a four year old boy stalking inside meeting her excited eyes.

Troy lifted his eyes, tossing his father a confused glance as he inclined his head towards his mother who had frozen up like a clammed fish, deathly pale yet eyes sparkling. His eyes slowly swept towards the door, eyes instantly meeting the eyes of the four year old that hovered at the door, informing his mother to hurry up.

A gasp barreled out of his lips as his eyes swept over the young child in front of him. It was like he was entranced by the vision of himself in a mirror.

The kid was a splitting image of him, he vaguely looked around the house at his childhood pictures just to see the striking resemblance. They both contained the sandy blonde hair, slightly curled( he's always had curly hair when younger, why he hadn't had a clue.) , his posture and the way he walked even dared to be similar, due to the slight limp in his step but most of all, he couldn't deny the simmering pool of blue pupils that regarded him with a curious expression.

It was almost like the child was squinting in fascination, wondering the same thing. Troy shook his head, willing to shut his eyes and believe for one splitting moment that his assumptions that circled his mind was one firmly a figment of his imagination, that he was just jumping to conclusions and when his eyes re-opened the little boy with his incredulous looks would be gone.

He was slightly taken aback when his eyes fluttered open, only pupils fixed on the four year old again, the boy this time approaching him with an overwhelmed expression. Troy crouched down, meeting the boy halfway and the duo did nothing but stare at each other, eer silence clouding the room as the duo just continued to stare at each other; the moment was broken as the little boy hesitantly reached up and grasped the face of the man crouched opposite him, studying everything that was plain _him._

Troy couldn't deny the warm, fuzzy feeling he got just by the sudden movement. He didn't know what it was but something about this boy, something about this sudden child reminded him of his younger self. He could've sworn he saw a little bit of Gabriella locked away in there.

And then, it was like if time flied by like the movies, birds chanting away as soft footsteps pounded through the room causing Troy to lift his head towards the door once again, flock of emotions rushing through him as he caught sight of the marvelous brunette that hesitantly hovered at the door, brunette hair brushed to one side as her mocha- brown eyes held eye contact with him… taking him in while he did the same to her.

Suddenly he caught a glimmer of guilt evoke within the brunette and he _knew, _then and there, at that exact spot that his thoughts had been correct. Judging by the looks of everyone in the room, the outspoken downcast of eye-contact from Gabriella and the somewhat relieved expression on Maria's face Troy _knew _that his assumptions had been right.

The little boy in his line of vision belonged to him.

The little boy was _his son. _

_He _had a _son. _

The thought seemed damned near impossible as he remained transfixed in his current place, eyes once again seeking out to the blue eyes that belonged to his _son._

_His and Gabriella's._

And it seemed, the little boy, one of whom seemed to be intelligent enough and held an incredulous brain of his own knew the fact too for the child reached out, jumped into Troy's arms and held on tight, relaxing as Troy reciprocated said affection.

"Daddy." He voiced out softly, lips trembling as wet tears collided with his cheeks, Troy couldn't help but choke up with tears himself.

"Son." He rasped, tightening the grip he had on his child, one that _he _helped conceive. Honestly, the words never sounded sweeter until that moment.

--

_Aww! Aren't father and son moments just adorable! I hope I did this chapter justice, I just kind of wanted you guys to see the reunion between the two, I kind of always figured Troy would be emotional first, if he was ever kept in the dark about his son before anger rushed into his system and he blew up. Don't worry though, just because he's not yelling at anyone doesn't mean he's not angry. He's just overwhelmed, trust me when I say.. Troy Bolton will be ten times worse than Sharpay when it comes to the anger factor. _

_Alright, review, review, review, so I can write the next chapter. I already have half of it done and if you really participate in reviewing I can get the next chapter out tomorrow. The next chapter is when we finally found out what went down between Troy and Gabriella. _

_Drama, I smell? Well then. Step out of the kitchen, lol!_

_So, did you guys hear about Zac and V getting married? I always knew those two would get married and I'm so happy their getting married this year! I love them and I am so happy. I honestly think, no matter how young they may be, that they can survive marriage. They've been together for the past 3- 4 years and I really think they really do love each other and are ready for the next step. _

_Their getting married in September. Who's excited? I am!_

_Peace. Love. Zanessa._

_Ps. The bold lines used were lines from the song Broken strings by James Morrison and Nelly Furtado._


	4. Chapter 3: burn it to the ground

_**An**__- What's up fellow readers. He-he, hows the weather today? Alright let's skip the formality today and get straight to the entrancement. Before I start though, I would just like to say that I appreciate all of the reviewers that took the time out of their day to review which compelled me to post this chapter earlier due to your great response to my chapters. I don't think I've ever gotten quick reviews like that before, so again, I thank you. Shall we begin? This is a flashback chapter so keep that in mind._

_**Previously:**_

_The little boy in his line of vision belonged to him._

_The little boy was __**his**__ son. _

_**He**__ had a __**son. **_

_The thought seemed damned near impossible as he remained transfixed in his current place, eyes once again seeking out to the blue eyes that belonged to his son._

_**His and Gabriella's.**_

_And it seemed, the little boy, one of whom seemed to be intelligent enough and held an incredulous brain of his own knew the fact too for the child reached out, jumped into Troy's arms and held on tight, relaxing as Troy reciprocated said affection._

"_Daddy." He voiced out softly, lips trembling as wet tears collided with his cheeks, Troy couldn't help but choke up with tears himself._

"_Son." He rasped, tightening the grip he had on his child, one that __**he**__ helped conceive. Honestly, the words never sounded sweeter until that moment._

_**--**_

_**Chapter 3: **__Burn it to the ground._

'_We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling '_

Deafening silence clouded the room, the vague sounds of rumbling music pounding into his ears as his mind tried desperately to consume a responsive answer, some mild way to release his inner emotions.

He blinked. Blinked hurriedly as if the movement would help ease the situation into blowing over and he wouldn't dare have to face the troubling situation that fate decided to throw at him.

His breath shuddered, the cold whipping him around the face as his hands tightly clenched into fists, one fist gripping the door handle as he marched as if stony-figured out of the screeching house, baffled by the incredulity of the situation.

Her blonde hair whipped around, struggling from his tight grip before hastily bringing her profane eyes towards him, patience obviously not registering in her gorgeous dim features.

"Did you hear me?" She spat out with disdain. " Me or her, _Troysie_. You can't have both."

"What is your problem?!" He screeched, frustration rushing into his very veins. Nature was taking its course and it seemed to suddenly direct hatred towards Troy with every fiber of its will power.

"My problem! My problem! What's yours?!" She purred dangerously, regarding him with darkened specs of blue eyes that seemed to taunt him with her resided anger. Her hand lashed out, finger daunting at him as she proceeded to yell furiously. " You can't even answer my damn question!"

"She's my _best- friend_." He gritted out, tone lowering darkly as he spoke to her. Frankly he was just tired of the whirlwind of conversation they kept having. "I'm not going to cut _her _out of my life because you can't seem to keep the green-devil inside of you in check."

"And I'm your _girlfriend_, Troy!" She yelped furiously. " Me, not your itty bitty precious _Gabriella _and I'm so damn tired of being compared to second place when it comes to her!" She mimicked, breathing rigid as she dared to look at the conflicted teenager in front of her.

"Forgive me If I don't spend every freakin moment of my day with you, your mother fucking highness. " He retorted venally. "She's been there, S. Been there when I first decked a ball into a hoop, been there for me when my parents first fought ,hell, she came running when I tripped head-first on the floor when I was seven, there's no way in _hell, _I'm going to cut her out of my life because you decided to go all psychotic girlfriend/ super mom on me!"

"Oh.." The blonde sucked in breaths, pale skin reddening furiously as she regarded her boyfriend with dangerous anger boiling through her. "Your picking her.. I'm your girlfriend and your picking _her!_"

Troy softened a bit as he caught sight of the saddened expression that flashed across her face and the willing tears just threatening to fall. " Look.. Why don't we just take a breather and talk about this tomorrow?"

There was a pregnant pause, the wind crowding around them as blue eyes latched on to the gaze of the other before Serena pursed her lips, minutes afterwards shaking her head ferociously in protest.

"Don't _bother."_ She crooned vulgarly. " We're done."

With that, the curly-headed blonde let her chronic legs march back into the house, sharp heels colliding with the harsh pavement as she furiously stalked back into the manor that had been witness of the scene, not daring to look back.

The sandy haired teenager left amidst the dark air, breathed in deeply, constricted emotions reeling him in. His profane eyes darkened profusely, eyes dangerously peering at the blonde that marched without a second glance back to the previous scene at hand before he shook his head, belting out a foiled battle cry before his fist jutted out, colliding with the tree trunk alongside him.

--

'_I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me '_

Hands clasped him on the back, par-taking in performing their ultimate greeting whenever the _king _of East high allowed them the right to see his presence. He smiled lopsidedly at them, muttering half-hearted replies as he went along, eyes skimming for the mocha-eyed brunette that even in a distance, seemed to gain his attention even amidst the crowd.

His lips curled into an infamous sigh that had been evident on his face since the fallout that he and his beloved girlfriend, pardon me, _ex-_girl as of now had initiated. He stalked to a stool, slipping on to it as his hands instantly gripped the whiskey bottle that lay in his line of vision, practically taunting him in order to relieve his foiled body from the stress that had occupied him.

His hand lashed out, circling to open the bottle meanwhile his mind went haywire with thoughts.

It hasn't been the first time they have had dangerous fights like one of which he had been on the receiving end of earlier. For some reason, since the day he had done his sole duty in asking out the blonde temptress and had introduced her to his most trusted and loyal best friend, the two had always taken a great disliking to each other.

While Gabriella fought to keep her reserve in check, promising him that she'd do her best to get along with the popular cheer queen in order to not get him down in the dumps, Serena liked to display her hatred towards the Spanish beauty in ways that he disapproved of.

It was only when he lashed out at her furiously for insulting his childhood best friend in front of the whole student body did she start brewing up heated fights between the two of them and demanding to call the shots, instantly informing him that she didn't _feel _like a girlfriend anymore due to his closeness with Gabriella, thus their many fights labelled on the brunette herself.

Although this one, this certain fight they had performed nearly previous hours ago had been one that had drawn the line, one that was completely new to him and one that he would've never thought she would've been thick-headed enough to ask.

He hated how hot and cold their relationship was and despised the cold façade she had decided to entice him with as of late. He fleetingly wondered where the kindred spirit he first met was and when she had turned into a she-devil instantly out to reflect hatred unto his best friend.

He had opted to go home, performing relaxation courses through a quick game of basketball to get his mind flowing yet decided to opt against it. He _wouldn't _give her that satisfaction in thinking that he was mourning over _her _and her vile ways, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction in drowning in self-pleasure while she partied with the new beau of the week that she had whenever they momentarily broke up while he pondered their relationship once again.

It was one of the reasons why his hand curled around the bottle of whiskey in his line of vision, vague rumbling of hip-hop music basking into his ear-buds as he swigged the liquor into his mouth.

He was met with a stinging sensation swiveling around his tongue, the burning sensation comforting him from the foiled emotions that troubled him within, providing a chance to escape from the undesired anger that he felt within.

He actually lost count of how much he had consumed nor how much he had chugged until he was kicked on the side a bit, eyes casting upwards as a human body slid unto the stool beside him.

His profane eyes met the dark chocolate eyes that took him in, blinking at him with innocence as she seemed to question him with her eyes.

He had never taken the time to really _look_ at her, really stop and stare to see how mesmerizing her eyes were.. It was like her golden pupils were hypnotizing him with an invisible magnetic force only he could be drawn by.

" Serena's bein' a prude." He drawled out drunkenly, words alluringly coming out in a slurred way as he nuzzled his sandy locks into the shoulder of the mocha-eyed beauty that sat opposite him.

Gabriella breathed an intense sigh, once again feeling hatred vibrating against her chest, fists curling tightly as vicious emotions crawled within her. She had known the infamous cheerleader was bad news for her best friend, she constantly toyed with his heart, manipulating him with her color-coated makeup and her long pointed heels that made an appeal to her legs that drew a moth to a flame. She had known it all along yet refused to tell him in fear that he would fall so deep for the girl that they would drift apart and he wouldn't believe in any word she said.

Nausea rumbled inside of her at the sudden thought and desperation clawed within her, brown pupils welling themselves with conflicted tears. Why couldn't she be that one? The one that he wanted beside her when his dreams came true? That one that drew a smile on his perfect lips… couldn't he see that she was deeply in love with him?

It seemed as though Troy had taken notice of her deafening silence for his head lifted, eyes instantly fixed on to hers, automatically noticing the blurry tears that had become evident to the world and threatening to fall. Concern flashed into his eyes immediately, after all, he was a sucker for girls that shed tears, especially when it came to the enriching brunette in front of him.

"No, no.. don't cry, bifle." He slurred, hand lifting to catch the salt tear that collide with her cheek. " She's not worth it.. Not worth losin' you."

Her face creased in confusion, regarding him with an overwhelmed expression as she desperately tried to crack the code behind the sentence he had just thrown at her. Her eyes once again questioned him at the fact yet he waved it off, murmuring some nonchalant response, his eyes slowly wandered back to the bottle in front of him, chugging the contents down his throat before offering her some.

She took sight of his desperation, his sadness, the hopeful glance that he throwed at her before skimming her options. Her eyes fluttered shut, an exasperated emotion crawling up her chest, the burning emotion flaming higher and higher within each minute. Without eyeing him, she cautiously took the whiskey from his hands, shivering at the hand-contact they both made before downing the contents of the bottle into her mouth.

As the liquid exterior splashed around her tongue, she gulped thickly, eyes clamping open to fix her gaze on the Bolton boy that sat opposite her, blue pupils intently regarded on her.

Bittersweet was what she would define the feel of the liquid she had just consumed.

_Bittersweet. _Just like her relationship with Troy.

It was another reason as to why, her hand fell on top of his as their hands curled around another bottle of whiskey that lay in their line of vision, before performing said action once again.

---

'_ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the nights gone'_

"Hay is for horses!" The shivering cold whipped their cheeks as their hands intertwined, long legs jumping high into the air to save himself from damaging his lucky socks and his basketball geared shoes in order to prevent them from getting wet from the enormous puddle that had been gathered in their line of vision.

Sweet giggles pounded into his ears as he landed flat on his butt, him joining in on the laughter as he picked himself up from the floor, stumbling towards the gorgeous brunette in front of him before picking her up and swinging her around. His lips quirked into his infamous smirk as sweet musical laughter poured out of her lips once again.

The two had fulfilled their nightly conquest in drinking everything in sight, simply taking pleasure and reducing all the troubled emotions that brewed within in them and relishing in the feeling they got while the liquor took a toll on their body, with each other.

Finally, they had declared that there were too much body heat in the house due to the mass of human individuals that still felt the need to release their inner rebel side and party till dawn. In result, stumbling towards a drunken Chad who was heatedly making out with the African American brilliant iq-ed woman in his arms, informing him that they were heading out to form a party of their own before tumbling towards the door and marching towards their current destination.

Troy knew that he was hammered, drunk, intoxicated, cockeyed, boozy, hell whatever else the word drunk meant in the God-damn dictionary yet he didn't care. He hadn't remembered feeling this care-free and untroubled in a long time and it only got better that he had his favourite girl in the whole wide world alongside him, facing the faint music together. It reminded him of the good ole' days, when it was just them against the world as they went along and frankly he didn't seem to mind.

"Am I ugly?"

The drunken spur of words had shaken him from his thought-filled stupor, pupils snapping towards his partner in crime who looked at him with a mixture of sadness and longing, intent eyes focused on him as she awaited his response to the question.

"No." He automatically answered, fury washing over him as his blue pupils darkened immensely, fists clenching tightly as he pulled her into his arms. " Did someone tell you that?"

She shook her head in response, sniffling quietly. " No." She slurred. " It's just… this boy I like, he 'ont like me, its cause I'm not beau-tful right?"

" Your beautiful." He admitted, hand lashing out to caress her face, blue eyes meeting brown. " Boy is blind… most beautiful girl I've ever met."

She grinned in response, pearly whites flashing at him causing his mouth to reciprocate said gesture as he nuzzled her in close, burying her in his embrace as he let the quiet stillness of the night envelope them.

Moments passed by before he couldn't contain himself and his lips moved, instantly indicating that he was about to start chatting away animatedly.

"I want a birdhouse." He blurted out childishly, tilting his head sideways as they continued their walk to their unknown destination.

"_Yeah!_" Agreed Gabriella, giggles shooting out of her mouth as she clapped excitedly, nodding in agreement. "Birdies are cool, I wish I could fly."

"You _can_." He automatically slurred. "Just get webs like Spiderman and your good to go."

"Do you have any?" She gasped childishly, bright smile plastered on her face.

"I 'onno." He retorted. "All this thinking' makin' my brain hurt. I think its gone on Menopause."

Gabriella shook her head, sweet giggles flowing out of her mouth. " Your silly, y-your silly." She repeated before brightening. " C'mon, les go see!"

Troy Grinned as her hand found his, intertwining them together before her legs picked up speed and she found solace on dragging him along to their current destination. Troy halted in his step causing Gabriella to fall back on his chest, turning her head to face him in confusion.

"Hey Gabriella?"

"Mm?"

"We're best-friends, right? You and me?" He questioned, he hadn't known he had been holding his breath until she smiled gloriously at him, nodding before responding.

"The best, wildcat." She voiced softly, giggling as a silly lopsided smile drifted across her face before determination spread across her slim features. " Now c'mon, Bolton."

Troy followed suite, picking up suite to appear on the same lines as the brunette alongside him, all the while his mind buzzing with apprehension. Something about the fact, something about the term didn't really sit well with him. He knew he wanted to be best friends with Gabriella till the end of time, so why hasn't he as satisfied?

He hadn't known that his heart wanted more.

---

'_**We're going off tonight to kick out every light to get anything that we want '**_

Loud barks of disapproval rang through the spacious house as the door stormed open, the wind circling through the dark coated house as the noise pounded through their ears more rapidly.

Troy hurriedly shut the door, clamping his hand over his knees to catch his breath, Gabriella whipping around to face him, breathy giggles escaping her lips as she reenacted the scene they had just escaped from.

On their jolly way to Troy's habitat, They had come in contact with the neighbors vicious dog bark whom had held distaste for the two of them since they were no more then four years old, in result, Bark had barked up a commotion upon seeing the likes of the duo and had enjoyed himself in chasing them around, working up a sweat in order to taunt them into victory.

Needless to say, the duo had so much as barreled into the front step of Troy's house, roamed quickly into Troy's jeans for the key that held the safe interior that would prevent them from being road kill and had stormed into the house, quickly shutting the door and running up the stairs to Troy's room just for precaution issues.

Silence enveloped them, greeting them with its famous discreet presence as they fought to get their heart beating back to its normal pace. The eer silence toyed with their sanity, having never had a silent moment in their life that took up such capacity in their life. Within seconds, chuckles of laughter rang through the house, once again fleeting thoughts of the irony of the situation coming to mind.

The laughter shortened minutes later, Gabriella fanning herself with her demulcent hand as the heat consumed her body dramatically. " Gosh, its hot in here."

Without warning or cautiousness entering her body, she slid the jacket she had draped across her body off to reveal a dripping wet, black halter dress that clung to her noticeable curls and made her accentuate her eyes.

Troy's eyes wandered through the whole of her frame. Her brunette locks had curled into a frenzy, matting against her skin of pure perfection from the rain that had greeted them with its presence earlier. Her black dress stopped short at her thighs, permitting access to see her mile long legs that caught under his bashful gaze, taunting him with its perfection.

Her stilleto's shone brightly, accessorizing her legs to skyrocket that perfection that vibrated against it.

He had always known his best friend was one _beautiful _girl, after all, he was the guy that chased of any guy that talked about asking her out or so much as tilted his head when she walked past them.

Yet now, as his eyes once again, eyed her hips, her breasts, her body based on perfections and her stunning beauty he couldn't help but think, no matter how erroneous, and wrong it was to be having the thought itself, that his best friend was one _sexy _girl.

Judging by his pants tightening, it seemed the little guy beneath his pants seemed to think the exact thing.

"What?" Gabriella drunkenly whispered, regarding him with an adorable confused expression. " Do I got something on my face?"

Troy couldn't form the words to respond. His mind went blank, his heart pumping louder and louder as he neared the brunette haired- beauty, atmosphere changing as the chemistry he felt wrenched out full force.

His hands urged out to pull the brunette in his arms, profane pupils sparkling as his eyes fluttered shut, leaning hazardously close to the girl opposite him, lips puckered.

Without another word, their lips touched. He had kissed her.

The thing that marveled him the most was that.. _she _had kissed _back._

No words of protest, no murmurs escaped their lips as he held her tightly against his body, simply relishing in the emotions that released within him.

His arm draped against his waist, calloused hands threading itself in her raven colored hair, increduled by the softness texture that he was instantly met with.

He felt Gabriella's fingers circle around his neck, toying with the short texture of his hair and the contact made him shiver in pleasure, him backing them up into a wall as their heat consumed their energy.

Gabriella locked her legs onto his waist, her hips rocking against his causing him to moan as his hand instantly roamed over the whole of her body, straying from her breasts, to her perfected legs, the _feel_ of her sculpted ass till he wandered back to her face.

His tongue poked against her mouth, wishing for access in order to probe her mouth which Gabriella automatically allowed. Their tongues swiveled together, tangled against each other as they fought for dominance, their tongues dancing the dance of pleasure as they continued to explore the mouths of each other, probing their mouth with each ounce of will power they had.

They grinded against each other, Gabriella's hand's shedding his dressiest shirt open, sole motivation evident to the world. She wanted to feel him and she wanted to _now_, it was pretty damn obvious what she wanted in that current moment.

Troy smirked lopsidedly, taking a pregnant pause to gather air as his eyes sexually undressed her, meeting the mocha lustrous eyes that belonged to his best friend.

"Bed?" He suggested.

Gabriella smirked against his lips, biting his earlobe sensually before coquettishly whispering in his ear. "Lead the way, wildcat."

Troy moaned longingly before providing her her wish, moaning in pleasure once again as she pushed him harshly on the bed, throwing her shoes off somewhere in the distance as she straddled him, smiling at him seductively.

Troy's breath hitched at the sight, viewing the sight that enveloped him as he looked at his best friend, hair cascading her face as she smiled wickedly at him, caressing her hand against his sculpted abs, smirking as moans erupted out of his mouth.

Was this his best friend? Had he known she would've been _this _libidinous in bed he would've hooked up with her along time ago.

Hands roamed against the others body, bodys grinded against each other, tongues tangled together, hearts swelled in unison and pleasure skyrocketed throughout the whole night as they completed their mission, completed their heated desire.

That night, Troy and Gabriella, former best friends and nightly lovers, finally made love to the right person… _each other._

--

'_We're going till the world stops turning while we burn it to the ground tonight '_

Troy blinked against the sun blaring against his exasperated skin, murmuring unpleasant words before burying himself in the demulcent pillow that provided relaxation through his very bones.

He sighed uncontested, head pounding severely as he tried desperately to find solace on finding that inner relaxation he had deemed to find earlier that morning. His nose flared, wondering fleetingly why the pillow he harbored smelt of strawberry and mango's, the captivating scent that a certain somebody seemed to wear… _Gabriella._

He shrugged the thought off, having built up the assumption that he had had too much to drink the previous night and that he was simply creating drama for himself and that envisionments such as this one were occasional whenever he had to face the music of the previous night.

His boy tensed as he felt the warm heat that pressed up against him, associated by the soft pair of legs that seemed to tangle with his sometime during the course of the night and the soft, familiar muttering of Troy rumbling strongly into his ears.

_What the hell had he gotten into last night?_

In seconds, his eyes snapped open, his confused pupils blinking underneath the blaring sun that seemed to provoke him by the unknown actions he had performed last night. His pupils strayed from everything to nothing in the room, attempting to figure out what seemed out of its place or unusual about the current scene he was witnessing, also trying to figure out why his head had suddenly formed a migraine.

He got his answer when his eyes cast downwards to catch sight of a pressed up Gabriella, wrapped up in his arms securely. Smiling in her peaceful slumber as she lazily pressed a soft kiss to his bare torso. He shuddered at the emotions that crawled within him, shivering at the lustrous contact that reflect between the two of them.

And it was then, tardily, did the light bulb go off in his head, flashing all warning signs before he finally got it.

He had slept with Gabriella.

_He_, Troy Bolton, had _slept _with Gabriella Montez.

_He _had done the deed with Gabriella Montez.

_He _had had sexual intercourse with _her, _the black-haired beauty flush against him, in his arms.

_His best friend. _

Warning bells flashed across his face, disbelief sprawled out in front of him as he innerly cursed himself for his sudden actions. He and Gabriella had performed sexual intercourse and he knew, due to her status, that he had been _her _first, he, unwillingly took away the precious gift God had given her.. Drunk no less.

The thought formed disgust to upchuck inside of him, him suddenly feeling sick and dirty with his current self.

That is before guilt arose in his stomach. _Serena._

What kind of a person was he? Not only had he performed the treacherous act of sleeping with someone else whilst things had just ended between him and his girlfriend.. He had slept with the girl she evidently held forceful hatred for.

He scolded himself immensely, troubled once again by the situation that had deemed to fall instantly into his lap, him surviving the blow with no current way to escape. He shouldn't have slept with anyone, Gabriella no less.

He knew him and Serena would've resolved their issues later, it was always how they landed back together. Where the cycle would resume again, something that he found himself constantly going back to again and again, yet he had done the inevitable this time, taking out his frustrations by sleeping with the girl that had been his best friend since the day they had first been introduced to each other when he was a week old and she had just popped out of her mother's umbilical cord.

He groaned inaudibly, not desiring to wrench the tight grasp he had on the brunette for fear of her waking up and producing an awkward moment for both him _and _her.

_He was definitely going to hell. _He concluded. That was till he heard that.

"I love you, Wildcat." murmured Gabriella, breathing a contented sigh as she nuzzled farther into his embrace.

He froze. The words jumbling through his mind again and again, the words repeating itself as time ran out. His face creaked in confusion as his palms sweated, his heart beated a mile a minute as it swooned immensely, the silly smile threatening to fall out of his face before he halted all actions.

So he did the cowardly thing to do at that moment, he wrenched himself out of her grasp, heaved green goo in his toilet, gotten dressed and headed off to Chad's house with a guilty unsettling feeling in his stomach.

He hadn't left without pressing a side kiss to Gabriella's hair, and murmuring the words that would cause bliss to appear on her fatigued figure yet deep down would embrace the feeling he had always felt for the brunette.

"I love you too, Brie."

_Screw __hell, he had already fallen. _

And with that he was gone, without the knowledge that his departure would change the course of their lives forever and would prevent him the right to seeing her for the next four years.

As Shakespeare said, _the course of love never did run smoothly_. It appeared, as in most cases, he was right.

--

_Woo! There you have it, the truth to what went down between the infamous couple we know as Troyella. I just thought you guys should know what happened between them before we find out Troy's reaction towards finding out Gabriella kept their __**son **__a secret when it comes to him. Isn't Troy a jerk? Well tell me what you think. Ps, if you guys have any suggestions on how you want Troyella to get back together…_

_I'm all ears._

_Peace. Love. Troyella._

_Pss. The lines were from Nickel back's song burn it to the ground, one of my personal favorites._


	5. Chapter 4: Fire breathing dragon called

You ever feel like you are in a daily dramatic episode when twists, turns, hardships, and problems keep taking a good swing at you and you have no idea how to escape? Or when you are at that scary part in the movie where you know that the lead character is walking into hazardous territory which causes you to yell and to scream, frantically moving your arms in order to stop them from going even further, in result, looking like a total kook who people would guess does not really have a life.

Or when your stomach is practically skipping with nerves and you are at that point in your life where you hear that creepy scary thriller tune circling your mind enabling access to hyperventilate more?

Or when someone is extremely mad that they kind of transform into those vile fire breathing dragon just looking for vengeance, steams smoking out of their eyes, eyes coldly fixated on you, heated breaths shooting out and you just sit there wondering when he's going to burn you with fire or turn into the invisible hulk; all green-looking, muscled hands and ripped shirts.

Gabriella Montez knew _exactly _how that felt.

He paced the room, exhaling angrily as he angrily gripped his hair with his fingers, she could tell he was just _envisioning _that she was the hair that he was gripping or that he could choke her to death at the moment.

His posture was risky, his face turned death-like and for once, she caught a glimpse of the Troy Bolton that had been disconnected from her, one that Troy used when people insulted her with crude remarks or gossiped about her in terrible ways or simply to lock away the boys.

That part was safely tucked away from her, yet today, oh today, those burst of furious energy was directed at her and she had never felt more like a guilty low-life bastard then she did then.

Troy Bolton was infuriated and that it self fucking _scared _her.

She opted running away, you know. Like in the movies, when the bad guy gets caught by someone opposite him and saves himself the trouble by running away to avoid the trouble, kind of like batman in a way.

The thought flew out the window once she recalled of how Sharpay would probably drag her back with her cruella de vil like nails and her bony- witch like figure, that and well she was pretty damn sure at this rate, Troy would literally hunt her down and kill her if otherwise.

Either way, she was screwed.

She ran a hand through her curly ringlets , a habit she had when nervous, and extended her finger to bring to her lip, afterwards cursing herself as she realized she were about to bite her nails.

She had promised herself she would stop biting them just last week, it was a horrible habit and the downside was that her hands had automatically turned vile-looking, she was actually embarrassed to flash them in public.

Curse her mother, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton for leaving _him _alone with her.

Like they needed to baby-sit Jamie while he drooled on his pillow sleeping away at ease.

Damn Cowards.

Then again, so was she, so she had no right to complain.

She mustered up every ounce of courage she had in her tiny body, sighing nervously before opening her mouth to speak.

"So, uh..." She cleared her throat, uncomfortably. "Nice weather we're having, huh?" She finished lamely.

She innocently cringed, virtually giving her self a smack against the face for her poor attempt to lighten the situation.

A bolt of fear rushed through her as he swiftly turned around, facing her, blue eyes looking at her steel-like and cold, enabling terrifying shivers to run through her body.

Her fingers trembled in response.

He dangerously walked over to her and her heart momentarily stopped.

His eyes… emotionless…

Cue death speech now… She was going to die.

"Troy-"

"My son, Gabriella." She cringed at the harsh way her name rolled off her tongue. "My son."

"Troy I-"

"How could you _not _tell me I have a son!" He snapped voice dangerously low.

"I-I"

"Four years, Gabriella. Four years!" He screeched. "I could've been there when he was born, I could've been there when he first babbled, I could've been there when he first learned how to crawl, walk, hell say his first _word!_" He yelled furiously, pointing an index finger at her. " You- you kept me away from all those things."

"I- Troy, you _know _I didn't intentionally intend to h-"

"How do I even know he's mine!" He barked, automatically regretting his poor choice of words from the anger that swiveled around the eyes of the brunette in front of him.

_Slap._

Gabriella's heated fingers collided with his face, his face sizzling hot with the only pale bruising of her hand print left as a memory. Troy's eyes widened with shock, wordlessly bringing his hand forward to touch his cheek, blinking once, then twice as if the action would provoke the situation that just happened to go away.

From the burning sting he carried from his cheeks, fate wasn't on his side in the slightest.

"That's fucking bullshit and you know it!" Growled Gabriella, baffling Troy with her choice of words. _He had never heard her curse before._ "You know, Troy. You know you are the only one I've ever slept with and you know I'm not one to sleep around ! Jamie is all you and you fucking know it, infact, from the display you showed, I think you knew the moment he bounced through that door!"

"That doesn't make up for keeping me in the dark about him,' _Brie'_" He barked, angrily. " I could've been a father, hell I _am _a father and because of your selfish qualities, you made me non-existent to him!"

"Oh don't act like your not in the wrong here too, Bolton." She snapped, eyes coldly boring into his profane ones. "You walked into your own grave the moment you cowardly walked away without looking back. You _left, _Troy. And that killed me, killed me more than life itself."

"So you decided to pour vengeance on me by keeping a breathing, human, life.. A piece of me away from me just to get back at me." He scoffed, shaking his head with disbelief. "Well this, this I will _never _forgive you for,Gabriella."

With that, his long legs stalked to the door, hands curling around the knob briskly, anger radiating off of his body.

"I didn't want you to hurt him like you did me." Whispered Gabriella, eyes teary as she stared at his retreating back.

Yet he didn't hear her soft words, for he was already walking out that door.

--

You know that feeling you get when you know something is wrong yet you just try to sleep it off, yet that nagging, un-stoppable sentiment inside of you just won't let you take a breather and your sitting up dejectedly, groaning with frustration before curiosity wins and your up trying to solve the puzzle to the mystery?

Sharpay Evans could easily tell you how that felt like.

She was there.

When Gabriella walked through that door, all emotionless and like the only warmth that radiated her face was death.

She honestly thought the girl would fall flat on the floor on her damn _expensive _couture rugs.

She was there, when she nestled a sleeping Jamie in her arms, jostling up the stars zombie-like before disappearing from her sight.

And what did she do? Nothing.

She _knew _judging by her friends behavior that something had obviously slavered away at her yet she opted to leave her alone and let her shed of the emotion by herself; sometimes a crowd was just a whole lot to deal with.

She regretted that decision as of late.

Damn Guilt had to be so damn powerful and she herself, based on her previous actions was one of them people that never came face to face with the explicable sentiment itself.

Montez was _fucking _lucky.

Well at least she knew what Gabriella felt every poor day of her life.

She grumbled, rolling her eyes before jerking the covers off of her body, blinking to get focus from the darkness that swarmed around her before stalking towards the door and setting out to get to her destination.

Once there, she rattled the door open, raising an eyebrow as she was swarmed with darkness.

She _knew _Gabriella was awake.

"You know Montez, this is a Twilight free-zone." She scrunched her nose up. "This broody, shoot- me- I wanna die- attitude you got there isn't really helping."

She was rewarded with a heart wrenching sob and could just envision the poor, helpless brunette squeezing her pillow to death as the tears coldly collided with her cheeks.

She couldn't help herself as her long, never-ending legs carried itself to the bed, warming herself to the petite brunette's side in order to softly stroke her dark locks. She secretly envied her hair but then again, she wouldn't actually _admit _that.

She was Sharpay Evans for fuck's sake.

"Start talking." She barked, as usual proposed as a command yet there was no doubting the softness there that the blonde only used for both her, and Jamie.

Gabriella couldn't be all the more thankful.

"He hates me."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, flicking her blonde streaks to the side of her neck. Was this girl _always _dramatic?

"You know Gab, this whole dark, gloomy- _exaggeration _thing makes me wish I _never _met you."

"I'm serious." She sniffed. "You should've seen him,Shar. All furious eyes, puffing breaths and beady eyes. I almost thought he was gonna reach out and _kill _me to death." She mentioned dramatically, flailing her arms around her head in emphasis.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes, inquisitively. "Did you fuck him… _again_?"

"Sharpay!" She cried, yet couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped her glorious lips.

"What?" She growled in response. "You know what they say, the best way to free yourself from anger is hot, wild, frantic sex and the _fabulous_ magic of kinky sex toys."

"Lucky me, huh?" Gabriella mumbled bitterly in response, laying her head on the shoulder of the blonde before her.

"Alright this is _ridiculous!_" Snapped Sharpay. " I know Troy just found out and he has every right to be this way but he's not all '_Mr. virgin innocent' _either, hell the guy practically _spells_ heartbreak. I mean if I were poor, I'd probably be rounding up millions of money every minute from the amount of hearts the fucking bastard has fucking walked on." She barked angrily. "I'm not gonna stand here and watch you go all _'I'm a selfish bitch, kill me now' _on me for _him. _We're gonna go downstairs, wallow in ice-cream and throw some daggers at Troy Bolton's face and have pleasure doing so." She declared, instantly stating her statement true by stalking off the bed and dragging the petite motherly brunette alongside with her.

Gabriella shook her head in mid-tear, once again thanking whomever that was out there for Sharpay Evans.

She was a darn right bitch _most _of the times but when needed, she would surprise others with her hidden heart and do what she does best, lead , command and _definitely _get your mind off of the gruesome thoughts of the day.

She had no problem thinking that Sharpay Evans was a evil miraculous angel in disguise, all she was missing was the white wings, the hind legs and the devilish horns to make it all the more true.

Gabriella lifted her head, sniffling as she wiped away her tears. " Hey Shar?" Sharpay raised her brunette orbs, regarding the brunette opposite her with arched eyebrows. " Thanks for _not_ saying I told you so."

She had said it a normal tone yet you could hear the softness and the words of meaning and appreciation shining through it and Sharpay could only release a smug smile.

"It was either that or eat ice-cream. Frankly I'm craving it and you're the only excuse to me allowing myself to eat it without thinking I've turned into a fat whore."

Gabriella hinted a laugh, all dimples and tearful eyes. _There's her girl._

_--_

Chad Danforth was having a very _shitty _day. First off, his basketball students that he coached each and every draining day of the damn week were slacking off, thinking of girls and showcasing rude behavior making his day a living hell.

At least he knew how Coach Bolton felt when coaching him, then again, they were tight, therefore he had a right to, right?

Not only that did he have to speculate but it seemed like the magic forces that were offering him a successful, drama-free life were turning the wheel regarding his hidden luck.

On his way home, he'd gotten swarmed and _bit _by some flying creature when walking home, _only _because his car decided to break down in the middle of the street whilst trying to get the damn wedding envelopes his darling _fiancée _had commanded he get.

Stripping, seductive gazes and a little twinkling beneath the sheets weren't that hard for him to be persuaded- more like pushed into getting the item when he could be watching an NBA game, specifically one of the wildcat's.

That and well, Taylor had used her scary _mom _voice which she used when angry had a whole lot to do with him running out the door, arms flailing and evident girl-like fear on his face.

He was pretty damn sure convinced she would do that again once he got in the living room, envelopes a no show.

Oh yeah, he was _screwed._

It only got worse when he _finally _got to his stupid, non-functioning, waste less piece of crap item he called a _car_ into its parked position, struggling arms and all only to see the sight that horror-ed him to no end.

_Bolton. And his basketball._

_Bolton. And his starry signed Kobe Bryant basketball._

_Bolton. Abusing his Kobe Bryant signed basketball._

Do you get the dilemma?

"Bolton!" He roared, eyes wide. " Put your hands where I can see 'em and step _away _from the ball, man!"

His long legs strode over to his so-called best friend, obviously, right now, he wasn't sure he held that position anymore.

That was his Kobe Bryant ball, dude.

He picked up the ball, not realizing that his best friend looked scarily zombie-like, big furious eyes and practically breathing searing flames of anger. His lips inched down to kiss the rounded object, still somewhat transfixed by the scene he had saw before casting his eyes upwards to angrily look at his best friend.

"What the fuck has this ball ever done to you, man." He shrieked. "Kobe Bryant, man. Kobe Bryant."

He heard a grunt as a response and once again regarded the man he called a brother, eyes instantly popping with concern and somewhat nervousness as his ball dropped to the ground.

Troy Bolton was freakingly angry and as the motherfucking lunkhead he was, he was both curious and eager to aid him in his time of need.

_Damn fucking Bolton._

He's lucky he has _great _hair.

"Serena put a pipe down your ass?" He laughed comically, chuckling at his own joke, cowering with slight fear as his best friend made no notion to laugh alongside him.

_Obviously that wasn't the right way to go._

_Smooth, Danforth, real smooth. _He thought to himself, running a hand through his jumpy curled afro.

_Cue stupidity smacking now._

"Dude, what the hell has gotten into you?"

"I have a son." He retorted, thrusting his demulcent fingers through his silky, wavy, dirty-blonde hair. His response was voiced monotone-like yet there was so much conflicted emotion in there that Chad had to choke on his damn spit.

_A son?… Really?… Troy Bolton?… well, how come _he _hadn't known about it?_

"Hey dude, not cool, man. I had a chance to be a godfather and you blow me off, see.. I told you, Serena's fucking messed up your brain… she'll probably abuse the kid with that fucking man-voice of hers and you'll just stand there like a fucking puppy. " He shook his head, tutting. " Probably doing it as we-"

"Chad, Fuck off." He roared, interrupting Chad from his mid-rant. "I didn't even fucking know about it!"

Chad's eyes bugged wide, glee practically plastered across her face. "You- she, wait- she didn't _tell _you. Oh that's fucking rich." He chuckled, slapping his knees for effect. " I told you, man. I told you but no _sireee _you had to stand next to beloved _Serena. _I told you she was a witch. Hey! Why don't we burn her on a stick like in the movies, better yet dump her here and kidnap the kid, I'll help you out man."

"Not Serena, you moron, Gabriella!" He screeched infuriately. "_Gabriella_ is the one that I have a son with, _Gabriella_ is the one that kept us having a damn _son _hush hush, _Gabriella _is the one that fucking made my life a rollercoaster the minute she decided to step foot back into the same fucking _universe _as us."

Chad gaped at him, stupidly scratching his head. "I'm getting the sense you slept with Gabi." By Troy smacking his head furiously, he grinned meekly. " Was she good?"

"Dude-"

"What? Dude, its just a question." He replied innocently, evidently knowing his answer was too much on the side of the opposite.

He had a right to commentate right? Him being cool like that and all.

"How could she do that to me, man?! We're best friends, we tell each other everything and on top of fucking disappearing off of the face of the earth, she comes back and fucking conjures up a damn kid on the spot!" He exclaims, picking up a ball and perfecting a lay up.

He grumbled in frustration, ruffling his hand through his hair as he misses. _Yet again._

"Best friends don't fuck each other, brah."He retorts teasingly, laughing before throwing his hands up defensively as his partner in crime heatedly narrows his eyes in a death-glare.

"Look, I know Gabi, hell _you _know Gabi better than the rest of us and you _know _she wouldn't ever lie or avoid an issue without having a good reason to- even something as huge as this one." He arched his eyebrows up expectantly. "So I'm going to approach you with caution and ask… what the _fuck _did you do?"

"What do you mean '_what did I do?' _she's the one who selfishly kept _my-our _son away from me, reasons be damned."

"As bad as that is, Troy-Boy, really. Your like this _'heart-break on wheels' _everything you touch or _do _should I rather say." Eyes twinkling as he lays out his innuendo. " Always ends up with a girl brokenly beating herself up because of _you. _So I'm gonna ask again. What. Did. You. Do?"

Troy exhales, rubbing his neck in a act Chad had figured out was one of nervousness before proceeding to cautiously tell his best friend the big secret he had bottled up for the previous four years.

He recounts everything, including all the details except all the gory details on how the sex part had actually happened, rolling his eyes when Chad whined incredibly about it before hesitantly getting to the after-math where everything changed, guilt consuming him as he virtually got himself wound up in the previous scene once again.

Eventually, he exhaled with somewhat relief, feeling somewhat relieved by the fact that he had been able to share that gruesome yet awe-struck-ing time in his past, it felt like that huge chunk or heavy weight that was crushing his heart was suddenly removed from under him and he had been privileged the right to breathe again.

For once, he was content that he had managed to confide in his best friend with that long-kept in secret, that is till fate decided to nip him in the bud and he was suffering the blows once again from his best friend's rather loud I may say, outburst.

"You're a fucking dick, you know that?" He stated, shaking his head with utter disdain. He hardly knew who the man in front of him was at that moment.

Troy Bolton he figured at times, was so fucking _bipolar._

"I know." He breathed. Lowering his eyes to the ground.

"If you weren't you know, you. I would've hit you where the sun don't shine and you wouldn't be able to produce anything at _all." _He continued on protectively, Gabriella was like a sister to him and he wouldn't stand by and watch as someone went on and hurt her, even if it _was _his best friend that did the crime.

Honestly, Bolton was lucky he hadn't fucking lashed out at him.

"Don't you think I know that!" Snapped Troy, tired of everyone clouding anger on him. "I know what I did was wrong but I was selfish, I was scared and I was only fucking 18 for God sakes! Besides, she's not exactly a victim here, Chad. She kept my own living, breathing _son _away from me." He shook his head, with an exaggerated scoff. "Four ages of pure beauty and she decides keeping _him _away from _me _was the best way to go!"

"Look I know what Gabi did was wrong, so I won't kick your ass for your mistakes but seriously dude, I just think you both are in the wrong and that you _both _should fix it. You both messed the other up and you guys both have a result after it. Bolton, this is your one chance to do what you've always wanted, be one of those grey-haired fathers and take care of another human life so do it! He's your number one priority now and you not _being _there, with him is making him think that you don't love him, you don't care and he's just another kid to you. Man up and go get your son, man."

Troy nodded, determinedly, regarding his brother with raised eyebrows. " Your right."

"I'm _always _right." He probed smugly, sighing as Troy proved otherwise. " Oh go along with it would you? And while your at it, try getting back to good terms with Gabriella… who knows there might be a quickie in there." He continued, wiggling his eyebrows for effect, laughing glint in his eyes.

Troy sighed, rolling his eyes dejectedly. "I'm never going to live this down am I? Having sex with Gabriella."

"Not in this lifetime my friend." Said Chad, clasping his hand on his best friend's shoulder. " Unless you of course- dump the she-devil and her wicked ways." He added meekly.

"Goodbye Chad." Exclaimed Troy somewhat aggravated as he sped down the court and into his court, ready to do what he was born to do.

Become a father.

Chad shrugged his shoulder, unfazed.

_At least he tried, besides the whole condom speech, how to use it and shit could be used for next time. _

_Wouldn't want Bolton to have another kid in the mix right? _

_--_


End file.
